Fic Previews
by mtfrosty
Summary: Just a bunch of random ideas for fics that I had hanging out on my computer. I'm not planning to post any of them any time soon, but I wanted to get a little input from you guys so that I know which ones you like and where I could possibly take them. It would be awesome if you guys could leave me even a few words of advice! Thanks you guys! (features multiple characters)
1. A Dying Art

_Preview #1: A Dying Art (title subject to change...) Plan: eventual multi-chapter fic_

* * *

Anakin's eyes suddenly took on a curious and excited glint. "You've been in this tournament before? When? Did you do well?"

"It was forty years ago," Obi-wan said with a light chuckle. "I'm sure it's changed quite a bit since then."

Anakin's face visibly fell. "Forty _years_? Master, you have got to quit wasting your entire life working. That would have made you what... eighteen, nineteen... no... hold on, let me figure this..." He shrugged, smirking. "Sorry, I don't have enough fingers and toes to use such big numbers."

Obi-wan stared at him until the younger man cocked his head to the side. "What?"

"Perhaps I should join with a different friend and show you just how little a role age plays in this tournament," he said evenly.

~~OOO~~

"Anakin," Obi-wan repeated, "just get us a schedule and get back here. If you wanted to be late, you shouldn't have asked me to be your partner. And for the record, 'fashionably late' is still _late_. You still keep people waiting, you still make people angry, and you're still _late_. Some people aren't amused by that."

Anakin headed for the door, but he spared a glance over his shoulder, just so that Obi-wan could see his smirk. "Well, no, maybe not cranky old farts such as yourself, but most others are at least tolerant..."

"Tolerance is for those who are content with indifference," Obi-wan quipped, his face flattening to a look of pure annoyance.

Anakin rolled his eyes and turned back to open the door. "I'm leaving before you turn this into a one-sided conversation of the philosophical sort. I'll be back soon - WHOA!" He took a step back and Luke followed him in with a laugh.

"I didn't know it was possible to surprise _you_," Luke said.

Anakin frowned, but it was Obi-wan who groaned. "Great, just marvelous," the Jedi Master muttered. "Now I have _two_ of them in my apartment."

Two heads swiveled in his direction. "Hey!" both of them snapped at the same time.

~~OOO~~

Luke took one look at him and promptly sat down right in the middle of the room. Obi-wan smiled slightly and slid down against the wall. "What are you so hesitant to talk about?"

Luke sighed once, realized there was no way out, and then spoke. "I'm not hesitant, I'm just... embarrassed."

"That you don't know me as well as you think."

Luke blinked, surprised. Then he sighed again. "Well... yeah. I mean, father's told me stories and such, and I've spent about as much time with you as I do with him, seems how you're always together, but I've never actually asked you anything personal, you know?"

Obi-wan smiled. "You could have at any time, Luke. I won't lie to you."

~~OOO~~

Kyle shifted in his seat. "Destroyers? We aren't allowed to. They're off-limits during the tournament. I guess we could try and simulate one with the training droids, but I don't know how..."

"True... I forgot we couldn't use them. Maybe we should practice maneuvers, then. Try and figure out a way to kill them quicker. We need to get through this whole round tomorrow without being stunned."

Kyle lifted a brow. "Why? I know your dad's a close second to us right now, but as long as we keep beating them on the course I don't see them beating us any time soon. We've watched enough of their matches; we can beat them easily when it comes to that."

Luke shook his head. "It's not that. They fought in the Clone Wars, remember? They know how to take care of these things. If we can't get past a couple of destroyers, they'll make up a lot of ground in this round alone."

Kyle snorted. "Look, Luke. I know what you're saying, but getting through a dozen destroyers is a big stretch, even for them. And then after that, they're faced with an all out assault."

Luke nodded towards the window of the observatory they were sitting in. "Let's find out. They're up next."

~~OOO~~

The bolt struck him in the shin. It shouldn't have been that bad; they were just set to stun. Yes, the things stung like crazy, but the man shouldn't have fallen like that, as if he'd had a dull knife stabbed into his leg instead of a stun bolt.

Obi-wan's leg was thrown back awkwardly and he fell forward, hitting the floor hard even though he caught himself at the last moment with one hand. Luke's gaze was frozen on Kenobi's face. The grimace of pain there wasn't going anywhere. The pain wasn't fading like it did with a typical stun bolt.

~~OOO~~

"Know your limits, Obi-wan! I don't care about results in a kriffin' _tournament_! This isn't life or death; it's supposed to be fun, and you're throwing yourself around without any regard for -"

"_Perhaps_, Anakin," Obi-wan bit out, "you should have thought about that before you asked me to be your partner in this."

Anakin stepped forward, shoving a finger into Obi-wan's chest. "Don't you _dare _put this on _me_, Obi-wan! You put yourself into that position. And when I asked you to join me, I wasn't expecting you to treat this like a blasted _war_."

Obi-wan shoved Anakin's hand away, barely holding back enough to make it look like a mere brush-off instead of a counter attack. Surprisingly, the older man glanced away, catching Luke's eye for a second before turning to survey the mess they had created. "It's hard," he said, voice dropping to an emotionless tone. "It's hard to treat all of _this_," he gestured pointedly, "as anything else."

~~OOO~~

Silence followed. Only the sound of trickling water filled the air. It sounded deafening in his ears even thought its source was so small.

"Scrap metal," Obi-wan finally stated. He reached with a hand, drawing a line along his scar. "It was crude, but effective. Attached to the end of a length of leather. She snapped it twice. Just twice." His hand reached the end, up towards his knee, and he paused.

Luke wasn't sure he was hearing the man right. "I'm not sure I understand..." he began, but that was a lie. He knew.

Gray eyes snapped over. Flashes of blue flickered into existence here and there. "One piece stuck the second time, took some bone with it when she ripped it out... I couldn't walk right for a month..."

His hands were shaking. Funny, because Obi-wan was perfectly still, saying these words with a calm he couldn't comprehend. Luke settled on gripping his knees to stop the shaking. "What... what happened?"

* * *

_Remember, these are only previews... works in the making. And I'm not giving you guys any plot lines to go with any of these, because truth be told I don't really have any yet. Just ideas! _

_Please let me know what you think! I'll even take suggestions for plot lines if you guys have any! :)_


	2. From the Shadows

_Preview #2: From the Shadows (title subject to change) Plan: eventual multi-chapter fic_

* * *

"My kind..." he echoed, gray eyes clouding over, growing dark. Anakin was instantly mesmerized by the change. What did it mean?

Qui-gon's eyes narrowed slightly. "Bounty hunters," he clarified.

The man's mouth twitched briefly into something of a smile. "Ah. So am I to assume that you've separated me and the rest of 'my kind' into two groups? The geniuses and the idiots?"

"I meant no offense," Qui-gon muttered, clearly put off by the assumption.

The man sighed, almost tiredly. "Of course not..."

~OOO~

Anakin was fuming as he glared at his former master. "But he turned them in! _He_ was the one who did that!"

Stricker picked that exact moment to deliver a punch to Anakin's own jaw that sent his head snapping to one side and forced him to spin into Qui-gon. The Jedi Master drew his blade and shoved Anakin behind him in one smooth motion.

Only to come face to face with two blasters aimed point blank at his head. The man was staring steadily at the Jedi, a calm expression on his bloodied face. "I said I hadn't killed a Jedi before; I never said I wasn't willing to."

"Think carefully before pulling those triggers, son," Qui-gon warned. "There's a reason only a few of those rewards have been collected…"

Stricker's mouth twitched into something of a smile. "Not a few. Just two. And you're looking at the man who collected them."

* * *

_Wasn't real sure about this one, but it was on my computer so I thought I would just throw it out there and see what you guys think about it. :)_

_Thoughts?_


	3. With Time Comes Change

_Preview #3: With Time Comes Change (title subject to change) Plan: eventual multi-chapter fic_

* * *

_He's gonna kill me for sure._ Anakin let a rueful grin slip onto his face. _I'm not going to be killed in a glorious battle, but at the hands of my own former master because I'm taking him away from his fruit trees._

Figuratively speaking, of course.

~~OOO~~

"What is it, Anakin?"

Anakin had watched his former master look away before asking, and knew very well that Obi-wan already knew what this was about, but he would humor him anyway. "The Council needs you; the _Jedi_ need you. Force, Obi-wan, the _galaxy_ needs you right now! The war is over, but it's hardly peaceful. We still have yet to elect a new Chancellor, so the Senate's trying to run things on its own, and the Jedi are still trying to recover from Order 66. We're only half as strong as we were during the war, and we haven't the slightest idea on how to set up a new system of government that will please every planet."

Obi-wan turned his eyes back to Anakin. "You can't please everyone, Anakin."

Anakin sighed in frustration and leaned against a wall. "I _know_ that. But we're trying to get as close to it as we can. And for that, we need diplomats, and you are –"

"_Not_ a diplomat," Obi-wan finished with a stern glare. Obi-wan continued to hold the younger man's gaze until Anakin looked away. "I know I acquired a reputation as something of an expert with words…"

"Which is true," Anakin felt compelled to point out.

"That doesn't mean I enjoy it. To be honest with you, I'm glad that part of my life is over with right now, and I would very much like it to stay that way."

It was the closest Anakin had ever heard the man come to snapping at him and he winced in return. This was going worse than he had expected, and he hadn't expected much to go his way to begin with. Apparently, Obi-wan had his mind completely made up. Anakin would have to play his trump card much sooner than he had expected, but that was usually the case when dealing with someone as stubborn as Obi-wan.

He stood up, squared his shoulders, and looked Obi-wan squarely in the eye, something that was becoming more difficult with each passing minute. "Look, master… Obi-wan… even though you don't live in the Temple like the majority of the Jedi, you _are_ still a Jedi, and as such, you have certain obligations to fulfill."

Obi-wan's only response was to raise a brow and narrow his eyes slightly, a combination that Anakin had never seen on anyone else. He had seen it far too many times on this man, though, and he had learned a long time ago that it was never a good thing.

But Obi-wan spoke only two words. "Such as?" he asked, voice as calm as ever, though there was that slight, steely undercurrent leaking into it.

Anakin didn't hesitate. Hesitation would get him nowhere with this guy. "Such as being willing to help when the Council asks you to. Such as making sure that the peaceful state of the galaxy is kept. We are keepers of the peace, after all."

"We may be keepers of the peace, Anakin, but unfortunately, that is no longer how the public views us. We are now soldiers and war mongers in their eyes, and will be treated as such." Obi-wan paused and his blue-gray eyes turned a shade colder. "And as for my 'obligation' towards the Council, I will agree with you on that matter. I am sworn to obey the Council when they ask for my assistance."

Anakin nodded. "Right, so then you –"

"What the Council fails to see is that those of us who fought in the Clone Wars have yet to be free of the nightmares they caused. We still carry scars, we still grieve, and some of us can still feel those sharp pangs in the Force, one right after the other, as Jedi continued to die."

~~OOO~~

"It's different."

Those were the first words Obi-wan said as the Temple came into view. Anakin rolled his eyes and gave him a look. "It's been fifteen years. You don't think a few changes would have been made?"

Obi-wan returned the look. "I'm not talking about its appearance. Of course it looks a bit older along with being a bit more advanced in terms of its technological abilities. Yes, it looks different." He glanced out the cockpit as they landed at the hangar. "But it feels different too."

~~OOO~~

He's too slow, not quick enough, too stiff, not practiced, too passive…

Luke closed his eyes and put his head in his hands. This was _not_ going to end well. Davar was playing Kenobi like some sort of instrument, toying with him with a lopsided grin that was both surprised at how weak Kenobi was and gleeful at the fact that he was able to beat a seasoned Jedi to a bloody pulp. Not literally, Luke hoped.

He elbowed the man next to him. "Father…"

"He's fine, Luke."

"But –"

"He's _fine._"

~~OOO~~

The blade in Obi-wan's hand began to move, slowly turning in circles, emitting a low hum. "Winning was never the intention," the man said softly. The blade stopped, held loosely but firmly in the his hand. He drew it back into the opening guard of Soresu, blade cocked by his ear, off hand pointed at Davar in clear challenge. He smiled slightly. "This duel has barely begun, son."

Davar whipped his own blade around in a tight arc, taking a small amount of pleasure at the sound it made. Kenobi wasn't the only one who could make a lightsaber sing. "I'm not your son," he fairly growled. "And if you think your pathetic Soresu can stand against me for another minute, you're poorly mistaken."

"Grievous said something along those lines as well," Kenobi quipped. "That was before I sliced him to pieces. Careful what you say."

Grievous...

A picture sprang into his mind. Four arms, soft, sticky organs encased in metal, sick, yellow eyes. Davar shuddered. He had forgotten. No matter. "I'm not Grievous."

"No," Obi-wan agreed. "You're not."

Then he attacked.

~~OOO~~

_War is imminent. Imminent... imminent..._

The words echoed in his head for a few seconds, though it seemed like much longer. Obi-wan stood in the center of the chamber, looking helpless as he tried to explain the situation, how things had gone so wrong so fast. He had never seen his former master look so... so... _lost_.

Like he'd failed somehow.

_Of course he blames himself._ Anakin should have known better than to think that Obi-wan would blame anyone but himself for what happened.

He glanced around at the other Council members, taking in the slight drooping of Yoda's ears, the furrowed brows of Mace Windu, the pained expression that Master Rrune was trying so hard to hide, the angry countenance of Len Tche, the saddened demeanors of everyone else... _enough._

That was _enough._

_"Why does the past hurt so much, father?"_

He remembered the conversation that he and Luke had just last night and it seemed to be epitomized in every single one of the Jedi in front of him. He was tired of the past, tired of focusing on mistakes already made and hopes already crushed.

War had beaten them all once before. Darkness had almost drowned them in despair.

Anakin was not going to allow it to happen again. This time, the light would be victorious once more.

_This_ time... the darkness would die. Permanently.

He stood from his seat, facing down each and every master in the room, Obi-wan included. And then he spoke...

* * *

_Okay, so this one is my favorite story in the making right now and I've got a little bit of a plot line going with it, but let me know what you think anyways._

_Suggestions are always welcome! :D_


	4. Saving You

_Preview #4: Saving You (subject to change) Plan: eventual multi-chapter fic_

* * *

"Don't try it!" he yelled at the man below him, desperate pleading in his voice. He begged with his mind for him to stay down there, not to jump. He knew he couldn't do what Yoda sent him here to do. Killing his brother was not an option.

"You underestimate my power," the young man below him growled back.

_No, only your common sense,_ he thought to himself, preparing for what he knew was coming. He raised his lightsaber as the man leapt through the air over him. He started to slice at him, knowing he could take off all three organic limbs if he wanted, but he hesitated.

And in that brief moment of hesitation, his former student stabbed him straight through the heart.

Obi-wan Kenobi froze, looking into his brother's eyes one last time before falling off the blade to the charred ground beneath them. He managed to whisper three more words before he finally let go, though the newly born Sith wouldn't hear him. "I forgive you."

~~OOO~~

"_Would you like another chance, Obi-wan?"_

_The voice came from behind him and he whirled around and gasped. His former master stood behind him, smiling gently. "A second chance?" he finally asked._

"_Anakin's son needs help. Luke needs a mentor, Obi-wan."_

~~OOO~~

Chills ran down his spine as desperate cries for help echoed through the ancient hallways, permanently placed in the part of the Force that was present in the Temple. His mouth thinned to a grim line. As much as he wanted to deny it, he somehow knew that Anakin was the reason for those screams

If only he hadn't hesitated… no, he couldn't possibly have completed that killing stroke. That man was too much of a son and a brother to him. But now he suddenly felt responsible for all of the deaths that Anakin had caused, directly and indirectly. It was partly his fault, after all.

His tour of the ruins ended rather quickly. He couldn't take much more or he would break down in tears. Now he sat on the stone steps just outside the entrance surveying the rubble of the city formerly known as Coruscant. It had been the largest city in the galaxy and a center for business, politics, and entertainment.

Now it was a heap of rusting metal and piles of brick and stone.

Crumpled speeders could almost be recognized beneath the rubble and parts of billboards were strewn about, though the images that had once been visible on them had long ago faded away to a dull hue of gray. In all appearances, the bustling city of Coruscant was now just a desolate wasteland. And its population now consisted of one person: Obi-wan Kenobi. He was the sole occupant on a planet that had been reduced to scrap.

"Oh Anakin," Obi-wan muttered softly. He hoped every planet hadn't been subject to a similar fate.

He suddenly wondered how many years had passed since he and Anakin had fought on Mustafar. It had to have been at least a few decades, judging from the beginning signs of erosion on some of the rubble. That meant Anakin would be at least fifty now and Luke would be… thirty?

Obi-wan smirked, finding the slightest bit of humor in the dreary state of the universe he had been sent to. He was looking forward to seeing the look on Luke's face when he discovered that his father's former teacher was only a few years older than him.

Unfortunately that meeting would have to wait. Obi-wan was currently stuck on Coruscant with no way off the planet but a few broken pieces of metal that had once been speeders. It looked like this would be his home for a few days, possibly weeks. He sighed and slowly got to his feet, surveying the grim setting in front of him. He needed to find a place to sleep.

~~OOO~~

"You weren't supposed to get mixed up in this."

Luke blinked, almost not even registering the words, his eyes surveying the carnage surrounding them. As his eyes roamed over one body after the other, he felt bile start to rise in the back of his mouth and just managed to swallow it down. Vader and his clones had literally slaughtered the wookies, slaughtered them without remorse.

It was a gruesome image for anyone to see.

He had been planning for this moment for years now. He had known exactly what he was going to say and how he was going to say it. He even knew the look his words would receive in return. But that was all lost on him now, lost in the misery. Instead, shock filled the void. He could hardly believe that this monster in front of him was his father by blood. It made him sick and gave him the shivers.

All he could do was stare blankly until Vader spoke again. The words held no semblance of emotion, only an icy monotone that cut through the horrid scene like a vibroblade.

"I'll give you one chance to leave and never show your face again."

This time he did speak. He straightened his back and looked directly into those cold blue eyes, wondering at the yellowish hue that was intermixed. "I'm not leaving." It was barely a whisper, a stuttering mess, but at least it could be understood. He forced his shaking hands still and unclipped the lightsaber that hung on his belt, the one Ben had given him.

* * *

_Okay, yeah... time travel fic. I'm not a huge fan of the idea, simply for the fact that it's been done so many times. But there are a few good ones out there so I thought I'd take a wack at it and see how it goes! Still not sure I'll continue with this one, though..._

_Suggestions are most definitely welcome with this one! )_


	5. Too Proud, Too Angry

_Preview #5: Too Proud, Too Angry (very subject to change - I really don't like this title...) Plan: eventual multi-chapter fic_

* * *

The thick scent of ionization hung in the air, surrounding the youth in an invisible haze. Half a dozen globular droids circled him, shooting continuous blaster fire at random intervals, constantly adding to the burning scent. Brightly colored beams of plasma pierced the air around him and rebounded off the walls until they faded, creating a dazzling display of sound and color.

Through it all, the youth stood calmly in the middle, casually beating the bolts away from himself, seemingly unfazed by the chaos surrounding him. If the observers in the upper deck looked close enough, they would see a tiny smirk on his face, the only display of emotion. He thrived in this. He was in his element. Lightsaber clutched firmly, yet gently in his hand, dozens of threats to his life zipping all over the room, constant pressure to keep his defenses up… this was where he excelled. In the heat of battle, with only the Force to guide him.

"Strong with this one, the Force is," a gravelly voice commented from the deck above.

The tall, dark-skinned master beside him glanced down at the green, shriveled form and frowned. "You sound hesitant, Master Yoda."

The most revered master in the Order did not look up, but kept his keen eyes on the boy below. "Hmm, yes." He paused. "The Force, uses it, he does, but listening, he is not."

Beside him, Mace Windu nodded in complete understanding. "I have noticed that as well, during many of his training sessions, in fact, but he is too powerful to overlook."

The green master finally tore his eyes away from the light show and looked up at Mace. "Not sure, are you?"

Mace's brow furrowed as he contemplated what his next words would be. There was no hiding anything from Yoda, yet he always seemed determined to try. He sighed and lowered his eyes to stare hard at his boots. "No. I am not. He is very powerful, yes, there is no doubt about that. And he has more skill with a lightsaber than I have seen since Kenobi came through, but there is something… off about him. His age…"

"Hinders him, do you think?" Master Yoda questioned.

Mace gritted his teeth, barely holding back a nasty comment. He felt like he was twelve again, receiving yet another lecture from Master Yoda. His former master knew very well what he thought, but as always he made it a point to make sure that Mace voiced his opinion. He swallowed to calm himself once more and looked directly at the wizened troll. "Not his age in itself, but the fact that he came to the Temple at such a late point in his life. No matter how much he has progressed in such a short time, his former life is creating a weak foundation for him to build on."

Yoda's eyes narrowed slightly before he turned back to watch as the youth began to systematically take out the droids one by one. "Explain."

Mace sighed in frustration and he gestured at the boy. "He seeks approval from everyone and while that in itself is not a problem, it's the fact that he always gets it that's going to hurt him in the long run. He's proud, master. _Too_ proud. As a former slave, he believes he's tougher than everyone else. He's reckless, hard-headed, and much too confident for his own good!"

"An issue, confidence is not," Yoda reprimanded.

"No," Mace agreed in a more even tone. "But confidence backed by a prideful ego is, and pride is the one thing that _that_ boy is not short on. Plus, the added attachment to his mother is eating on him. There is no one here to love him like his mother did, and he's prone to random fits of anger, which he hasn't learned to control."

The observation room was silent as the two masters thought it over. In the meantime, the boy had disabled the last droid and had casually flicked the final bolt away from himself before it speared him between the eyes. He let out a calm breath and turned his eyes to the viewing screen above as if he could sense that someone was watching. A crooked smile lit up his face before he made his way towards the exit.

"How old is he?" Yoda finally asked.

"Twelve and a half, and already capable of fending off six droids set on rapid fire," Mace quietly answered. Then he raised a hand to scratch the back of his neck. "Look, master, it's not that I'm against the boy becoming a Jedi. Truthfully, I think that's the only option we have. If we let him go, the Sith would waste no time in claiming him. And honestly, I do believe he will become a great Jedi."

Yoda patiently waited for the rest of what Mace had to say.

"I just think it will be hard to find a master who can handle him."

That finally drew a smile from the ancient master. "Thinks he does not need a master, Anakin does, hmm?" Mace nodded. Master Yoda turned and walked towards the door. "If the Chosen One, Anakin is, then worry, we will not. Bring him a master, the Force will." And with barely a flick of his hand, Yoda opened the door and disappeared into the hall.

Mace listened until the clacking of his gimer stick grew muted and then silent. Then he let out a long breath and followed.

* * *

_I just sorta found this one hanging out in my documents folder and thought I'd try it out. As I reread it, it started to grow on me again, so I'm a little excited for feedback on it. Please leave a few words! _

_Thanks! :)_


	6. Take the Poll!

There's a poll on my profile page for this fic. I would be grateful if you'd take a couple minutes to pick which one of these you would most like to see as an eventual fic. Thanks you guys! I really appreciate it! :)


End file.
